Memories and A Surprise Twist
by Yuki11492
Summary: Naruto gets in to a car accident with his parents and only he survives. His dad's old college teacher adopts him and now years later Naruto is in HS and meets a boy who Naruto doesn't remember, but he remembers him and later Naru finds out his secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys here is my second Naruto story this is a yaoi so haters don't read. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but the story is mine so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Return<strong>

About a few years ago, I was in a car accident with my parents and only I survived. My dad's old teacher when he was in college, Jiraiya took me in. He's a bit of a pervert since he writes porno novels, but he's a good guy that my father respected. I had amnesia so most of my childhood at the time was gone, but little by little with the help of Jiraiya and his friend who I call granny Tsunada helped me out by showing me pictures my parents had and told me funny stories of when I was a baby. Most of my memories returned, but sometimes I have a feeling that I forgot something...or someone... It has been 8 years since then and I have finally moved back to Konoha, where I used to live before I went overseas after the accident. I still miss my parents even now, but I know they are watching over me with smiles on their faces seeing how their boy Naruto Uzumaki has grown...

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hm.." a boy with blonde hair rolled over on his side and hits the alarm and lays back down.

"NARUTO! GET UP NOW OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT SCHOOL!"

My eyes shoot open as I looked at the clock that said 7:30. "Shit!" I jumped out of bed ripped off my PJs and into my new black school uniform with the jacket open to expose my white button shirt and the collar of the shirt was open a few notches to expose some of my chest since I hate tight clothes. I ran down the stairs almost falling down them to the kitchen table where the perverted novels and my guardian, Jiraya was eating his breakfast and reading the paper.I gobbled down my breakfast and took off to the front door.

"Naruto! Don't forget your lunch" I turned around from trying to put my shoes on and saw Jiraya had my bento in his hand.

"Oh thanks!" I grabbed the bento out of Jiraya's hand. "Thanks! See yea later" I took off out the front door to school. I just barely made it to my classroom in time since I got lost on the way and pretty much skid into the classroom almost stumbling over just as the bell rang. The whole class looked up to stare to stare at me and I couldn't help, but blush in embarrassment. I looked up at the teacher at the podium "U-u-h umm... sorry I'm late sensei!" I bowed at the gray hair man with spiked hair and an eye patch on right eye.

"That is quite alright. It is your first day you must have gotten lost right?"  
>"Umm yea right..." I scratched the back of my head.<p>

"Well then" he turned his attention to the class. "Everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki he will be joining our class. Try to get along with him he has been leaving over seas for the last couple of years so he might be a little slow with what we are learning so I was hoping someone could help him catch up. Mr. Uchiha since you are the top of the class I will be counting on you to help him."

I looked to see a long hair boy with raven hair looked up at the teacher with dark black eyes. "Fine..."

"Right then Naruto I am Kakashi Hataka you can call me Kakashi-sensei since I don't like formalities. You can take your seat next to Mr. Uchiha at the window."

I nodded and took my seat at the window next to the raven hair boy. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet yea Uchiha" I extended my hand to him. I noticed everyone was staring at me and whispering.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. If you have any questions about school work ask me, but other then that I really don't want to be friends." I dropped my extended hand.

_Geez what a jerk. _"Alright thanks.."

"Alright class let's begin shall we." The rest of the day sucked everyone just kept staring at me and whispering about my hair and eyes, but most of all my 6 scars on my face three scar marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers. I got these scars from the car accident years ago. _I know they are weird, but there's nothing I can do about it...man this day sucks I want it to end._

When lunch time, came a guy with brown hair in a ponytail and another guy with fuzzy looking brown hair and fang looking tooth sticking out came up to me while I was eating.

"Hey new kid name's Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka and this bored looking guy here is Shikamaru Nara. Can we eat with you? he said with a smile on his face.

_I can't believe it they actually wanna eat with me. I thought everyone here didn't like me or something. _"Yea sure that would be great thanks"

"Sure no problem. It sucks being the new kid" they grabbed their desk and pushed them against mine so we could face each other. "Everyone just stares at you like they are doing right now" he looked back at the class and they all looked away eating and talking among themselves.

"Yea don't mind them Uzumaki they are just nosy is all so troublesome..."

"I can see that, but I kinda understand why. I mean look at me I got blonde spiky hair and blue eyes and these scars on my face..." I couldn't help, but look down depressed.

"Hey man it's cool one of your parents must have been from overseas or something right?"

"Yea my dad was my mother was Japanese"

"Was? As in they..."

"Yea they died in a car accident when I was 7 that's how I got these scars since I was the only one who survived, but that's in the past and things are good. My dad's old teacher from college adopted me he's a bit of a pervert though," I leaned forward and whisper to them, "He writes porno novels he's a famous writer"

"What seriously!"

"Shh.. hehe yea"

"Dude that's awesome you should bring us a copy or something right Shika?"

"Nah I'm good that's good for you for me it's too troublesome"

"Of course as you get to know him Shika always says troublesome it's his favorite line don't mind it though he's a great guy and he's as smart as Uchiha over there."

"You know I'm sitting right here Kiba"

"Hehe I know I was compliment you"

"Uh huh so anyway Uzuma-"

"Naruto...You guys can call me Naruto" I saw both of them smile slightly.

"Then you can call me Shika"

"Yea and you can call me Kiba buddy" he wrapped and arm around my neck I smiled.

_Well it looks my school life won't be so bad since now I made two new friends on my first day._

_Can't believe he's back I thought I wasn't going to see him again, but why doesn't he recognize me..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Oh yea nice first chapter.<br>**_

_**Sasuke: What the hell I only had a few lines**_

_**Me: Calm down you will**_

_**Naruto: Yea Uchiha so stop complaining.**_

_**Sasuke: Hmph Whatever...**_

_**Naruto: Ugh why you have to be a jerk!**_

_**Me: Alright that's enough on to the next chapter that will be up soon :)**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's Chapter 2 guys hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Enemies to Friends<strong>

Its been about 2 months since I came to Konoha High School. I've become good friends with Kiba and Shika and a few others a girl name Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Well guess Ino and Sakura-chan are my friends. They both have feelings for Sasuke Uchiha and always fight over him. I have feelings for Sakura-chan, but I got no chance against Uchiha with looks like his. Me and Uchiha have gotten pretty close I guess he's helped me a lot with my school work so that I wasn't behind, but he still calls me a dobe all the time. Shockly enough he lives in the same apartment complex as me and lives right next door with his brother Itachi. I never see his parents home at all, but I don't bother him about it. He does come to wake me up in the morning since I sleep in and Jiraya now works all night long and sleeps during the day working on his new novel so I guess you can say we have become friends...?

"Oi dobe get up!" I heard Uchiha say when he busted open my door.

"Ugh 5 more minutes..."

"No five more minutes" he ripped the covers off of me."We only got 15 minutes before school starts let's go!"

"What!" I looked at my clock. "Aw shit!" I jumped outta bed and ripped off my sweat pants.

"Geez couldn't you have for me to leave the room if you are going to change"

"Huh? Why?" I looked at him. "I'm wearing boxers and we are both guys so it's no big deal?" I saw Uchiha face turn slight red before his bangs covered his face.

"Forget it I'll wait downstairs" he stormed out of the room.

"Um alright then" I grabbed my uniform that was hanging up and put it on and ran downstairs. This time I actually slipped and fell down them.. "Owww...my head and back.."

"You alright dobe?" I looked up and saw Uchiha extended his hand.

"Yea I'm fine" I grabbed his hand he pulled me up.

"Here eat this" he hands me a melon bun.

"Aww sweet thanks" I ripped it open and started munching at it.

"Here's your lunch too" he hands me a bento.

"Aww thanks mom" I said with a wink and a smile.

Uchiha hit me over the head "Oww! Come one I just fell on that"

"Come on, let's go already" he walks out the front.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I ran after him. We both managed to get to homeroom just in time and both of us were out of breath.

"Geez...I..always have to wake...your ass up..." he said panting.

"Aww come on...Uchiha...you know you love...it" I said with a smile panting as well.

"Tch whatever.. let's get to our seat.." he walked over to his seat and sat down with me trailing behind him.

"Pssttt Naruto" I looked up and turned to the back of me where Kiba sat.

"What's up?" I whispered.

"How come you and Uchiha always come to school together now?" he whispered back.

"Well he lives next door to me so as being the good student he is he decided to wake me up every morning, but hey I'm not complaining. I get to school on time because of him."

"True so are you guys friends now or something?"

"To be honest I don't know..I guess so.."I looked over to him. _Are we friends?_

"Alright everyone, class is starting face forward and let's begin"

**Sasuke**

_Every morning I have to deal with rushing to school to wake that dobe up. It's such a pain... _

_Is it though Sasu? You got to see Naru almost completely naked. He's got such a good tan body, but he's still so cute.  
>Shut up! I don't want to hear that from you.<em>

_Whatever you say Sasu, but at some point you should tell him who you were to him and about us hehehe._

_No I'll wait to see if he starts to remember and you stay away from him or else._

**Naruto**

_Why does he have such an angry expression on his face. Don't tell me she's still made about that joke. Nah can't be but something seems wrong. Oh well..._

I turned my attention back to the teacher even though I wasn't even listening and just day dreamed the rest of the day away. School ended pretty fast for once today and I was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Uchiha, can I come over after school and get help with me homework?"

"Again? Aren't you already caught up already?"

"Come pleassssse" I said with puppy eyes. "I'll be your best friend"

"Fine...Whatever"

"Hey can we get some help too?" Kiba and Shika behind us.

"I thought Shika you were pretty smart?"

"Oh I am Uchiha, but I get sick of teaching this guy all the time It's so troublesome.."

"Oh thanks Shika it's not my fault I don't understand"

"You and Uzumaki are a couple of idiots I tell yea"

"What was that!"  
>"Kiba calm down he's going to help us so chill right Uchiha?" I said with a smile.<p>

"Right let's go" we all left school and went to Uchiha's house. We sat around the low small table close to the floor in his room. Shika of course did his homework in silence while Kiba and I were driving Uchiha nuts with questions on every problem. After about 2 hours, Shika and Kiba went home so it was just me and Uchiha left playing video games in his room.

"Say Uchiha?"

"Hm?"

"Are we friends now?" I turned to him.

He looked at me,"What do you think?"

"I don't know sometimes it seems like your being a friend other times you can be a jerk and call me a dobe"

"True..., but friends do mess with each other don't they?" I saw a slight smile on his face through his long bangs.

I couldn't help, but smile to "Oh ho ho, so Mr. Uchiha we are friend then right because from what I remember you said that you didn't want to be friends"

"Did I? Hmm... I don't recall."

"Liar!"

"Say what you want dobe, but just remember you will always be a dobe"

"What! Aww that's it. It's on now!. I'm going to kick your ass at this game." I smiled evilly.

"Alright, but you forget I always win," he smiled back.

"Oh no not this time. Let's do it." We both laughed and started playing. _He doesn't look so bad when he smiles, but why do I get this feeling like I've seen that smile somewhere before...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: Ok what was with that other voice in my head?<strong>

**Me: Don't worry about it that's not until later.**

**Sasuke: Did you make me crazy or something? Because if you di-**

**Naruto: Now now Sasuke this is Yuki's story and besides we are friends now it's that great.**

**Sasuke: Yea true... Alright fine until the next chapter then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next Chapter sorry for the wait guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Amusement Park<br>**

_**"**__Naru-kun! Naru-kun! Come on let's play." _

_What who is that? "Coming wait for me ...-kun!" Why can't I remember..._

_"Naru-kun let's be together forever ok?" _

_I can't see the persons face, but that smile I know it... "Of course!"_

_"I love you Naru-kun!"  
>"I love you t-"<br>_"Uzum-..."

_What whose that?_

"Uzumaki get up!"

My eyes shoot open I looked over to the right side of my bed. "Uchiha?"

"Yea it's me how long were you planning to sleep. I know it's the weekend, but everyone is waiting for you."

"Huh? What you mean? What time it is?"

"It's almost noon and did you forget you, me, Kiba, Shika, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata are supposed to go to the amusement park together?"

"Aww that's right" I sat up.

"Yea so hurry up and change we have to meet them at one" I looked at Uchiha and saw that he was wearing a sleeveless zipped up shirt exposing his chest a little, with dark jeans and a black choker.

"Looking good Uchiha" I said with a smile. I saw him slightly blushed.

"Shut up and come on get dressed already."

"Aww you don't like my flirting?" I said in a cute voice.

"Knock it off and get dress dobe. I'll be down stairs when you are ready." He was still blushing and slamed the door. I could hear him stompping downstairs.

_Aww it's so fun to see him blush. Wait..what did I just say! Ugh he might be a good looking guy but he's still a guy! Whatever I better get ready. _I got out of bed and put on my blue jeans, and my black shirt with a reddish orange zippered vest hoody.

**Sasuke**

_What the hell why does he always tease me like that? Does he like me or something? Nah it can't be he's got a crush on Sakura._

_I don't think so Sasu my dear. He's definaly gay or at least bi. Why not take him if you don't try then I w-_

_Shut up don't you dare touch him!_

_Aww come on I just want a taste. _He licks his lips

"Sorry to keep you waiting Uchiha how do I look?" he does a sexy pose.

_I say he looks damn fine.._

_Shut up you! _"You look gorgeous" I rolled my eyes. "Let's get going"

"Haha gotcha a little to much right?"

"Yea think? Oh you can call me Sasuke if you want since we are friends now.."

He looked at me with a smile on his face, "Really? Cool then you can call me Naruto then. Well lets go Uc- I mean Sasuke" he walked passed me out the door. I followed behind. We got to the amusement park a little late, but everyone was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Hey guys! Sorry we are late"

"Yea this dobe here was sleeping until noon"

"Of course, what were you doing all night?" asked Kiba

"Playing video games..." he scratched the back of his head.

Everyone exchanged looks and laughed, "Of course"

"Well then shall we go inside then?"

"Yeah!" everyone said.

The day wasn't bad we got to go on roller coasters and a haunted house. Sucking thing was I got stuck with Sakura for the haunted house. Naruto went in with Hinata which I know she has feelings for him. That was just the worse part of the day. Other then that the day was great even "He" didn't try to bother me.

"Hey Sasuke!" I looked up from the bench I was sitting on.

"Here's your drink" he hands me a bottle of water.

"Thanks" I took it and started to drink it. Naruto sits down next to me.

"Man what a day I'm tired"

"Yeah luckily Kiba and Shika are keeping Ino and Sakura busy so they don't bother me."

He laughed, "So Sasuke if Sakura and Ino aren't your types then what is your type of girl?"

_Uh-oh...should I tell him I'm gay? No that wouldn't be smart he might think I'm weird._

_You should tell him. He is your friend after all and he's not the type to judge._

_Stay out of it._

"Sasuke?" I blinked up and looked at him.

"Oh sorry..."  
>"Hey if you don't wanna tell me that's cool. I just thought I would help you find a girl is all. No offense, but you look like you could sue somebody."<p>

"Do I? I see..."

"Hey it's cool. I'm here for yea buddy" he puts a hand on my back. It felt very nice and warm something I haven't felt in years.

"Then can I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it"

"I-I'm gay..." I looked down afraid of his expression.

"R-really? Wow... I didn't except that. You just don't look it.."

"Yea I know. I would understand if you want to avoid me."

"What! Avoid you? Hey you like who ever you wanna like. It's cool with me I still wanna be your friend."

"Really? That's good. Naruto I-"

"Hey guys!"

_Shit..._

_Aww so close Sasu darling._

"Let's go on the ferwheel next"

"Alright be right then Kiba. So Sasuke you were going to say something?"

"Nah forget it let's go." I stood up and started walking.

"Hey come on what was it?" he grabbed me by the arm.

"It's nothing alright?" I said with a glare. He let go.

"Tch..Fine..." he walked over to where Kiba was and I followed behind. We all went in pairs on the ferwheel. Kiba and Hinata went on together. Ino and Sakura of course fought over me to see who would go with me. Naruto grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the cart.

"Sorry Shika, can I leave them to you!"

"Ugh so troublesome..."

"Hey wait Naruto!"

"Shut up Ino-pig! Naruto just remember he's mine got it!"

"What, shut up no he's not!"

The cart shut behind us and up we went while watched them go at it. "Unbelievable..."  
>"Haha it's crazy how they are childhood friend yet they still fight over you like that."<p>

"Tell me about it..."

"Well now we can relax for a good couple minutes."

"Yea..." During most of the ride around, we just sat in silience. Naruto had his eyes shut and was relaxing while I just stared at the amusement park with all the lights lite up at night and how nice the night sky was. After we got off we all went and ate.

"W-well t-this was fun right?"

"Yeah it was!" Kiba wrapped an arm around Hinata. "Best day ever"

Hinata blushed, "Y-yess... it w-was.."

"Hey, hey what is going on here. Don't tell me."

"Yep that's right Naruto, Hinata and I are offcially going out."

"Wow that's great Hinata-chan."

"Yea you go girl"

"T-thanks.. Sakura-chan...I-Ino-chan.."

"Well today has been very exhausting and troublesome, but at least Kiba finally got a girlfriend after so many failed attempts" Shika smiled.

"Oh thanks Shika for the support" everyone laughed.

We finished our dinner and went home. Naruto and I of course walked home together.

"Well Sasuke today was fun. I'll see yea tomorrow" he winked at me and went inside his apartment. I sighed and walked into mine.

_Man what a day.._ I went and sat on the couch. _Today wasn't so bad though Naruto accept me for being gay and still wanto be my friend. I still can't believe after so long he still can't recognize me, but there's nothing I can do about it though..._

_You should just make him remember push him down and take him._

_Shut up Rayne this has nothing to do with you!_

_How could you say that. I want Naruto as much as you do. You should just make him yours already before some else does._

_No I won't force him. He's welcomed to love whoever he wants to love and besides he had amnesia from the accident..._

_Yea, but he got all his memories back remember he even told you that._

_Everything accept the memories of us..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Another chapter done.<strong>

**Naruto: Wow what a shock Sasuke being gay...**

**Me: Hey come on Naruto he's still your buddy**

**Naruto: Yea that's true, but whose that Rayne guy in Sasuke's head? He kinda creeps me out**

**Me: Oh Naruto I can't tell you that. You have to wait until later on**

**Naruto:What! seriously...**

**Rayne: Oh don't worry Naru we will see each other very soon ;)**

**Naruto: Uh oh... well on to the next chapter... -runs away-  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys I know you are all waiting for this since I have been getting a whole shit load of views and hits thanks for that and enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Remember<strong>

_"Naru-kun!"_

_This dream again...Why...why can't I remember...why does it hurt me..._

_"Naru-kun! Naruto..."_

_What? Sasuke?_

_"Naruto.."_

_Why...wait don't tell me that..._

_"Naru-kun I love you" _he hugs me.

_"I love you too Sasu-kun! We will be together forever!"_

_Sasu-kun? Sasuke? This dream...it's a memory from when I was younger so...that means...Sasuke and I were childhood friends..._

I wake up and look at my clock. _9 huh..well at least it's still the weekend..., but that dream why am I remembering now? Is it because I've been hanging out with Sasuke..., but wait if that was me and Sasuke when we were younger then why didn't Sasuke say anything. It was years ago so maybe he forgot too...unless he wanted to wait for me to remember since I told him about the accident. Aww man this sucks how am I going to face him and plus the fact he told me he was gay too..._

I shook my head, got up and went downstairs. I got myself a bowl of recess puffs and sat on the couch watching TV. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and look up over the couch. "Morning old man, hows the novel coming along?"

He looked at me and grunted, "Almost done it..." he yawned and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Say old man years ago before the accident...Do you remember me having a childhood friend?"

"Childhood friend?"

"Yea did mom or dad take any pictures of me with anyone?"

"Hmm...Well I'm not too sure, but you could go check the albums that are in a box in the attic. Why the question all of sudden?"

"Well..I've been having dreams about someone who I'm playing with and we seemed so close. The person looks familiar...,but I can barely remember their face and every time I try to remember my head hurts."

"I see. Then you should look at the albums and see, but don't strain yourself. The doctor said that it's not good to try too hard to remember if it hurts."

"Yea I know I'll be fine"

"Alright then I'm going back upstairs. My deadline is coming up" he walks back upstairs.

I finish my cereal and go up in the attic. I search through a couple of boxes that belonged to my parents until I found a box labeled "pictures." I open the box and found a few old pictures of my dad and mom when they were younger and in high school and college. All the way at the bottom of the box I found an album.

_Finally found the album,_ I opened in up and looked at the pictures. _Hmm let's see...Well there's pictures of my mom pregnant with me and wait whose this next to her she has long black hair and looks almost like...Sasuke? Let's look at the other pictures. Here's me as a baby and another baby and a young looking boy? Wait a minute that's Itachi! _I look even further in the album until I found pictures of me from when I was maybe 5 to 8 years old. _This boy next to me..._

_"Naru-kun, let's promise to be together forever k?"_

_"Yeah! I'll we'll never be apart"_

_"Minato! Look out!" __**Crash!**_

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_"It's going to be alright Naruto you'll b-"_

_"Daddy!"  
><em>"Owww!" I grabbed my head in pain. "Ugh why does it hurt so much to remember..., but I have to know...the only person who and tell me is..." _Sasuke..._

I closed the album and took it down out of the attic. Then I went next door and knocked on Sasuke's door. About a minute later Sasuke answered the door.

"Naruto?"

"Hey...umm...can I talk to you?"

"Yea sure come in" he lead me inside and we went into the living room we both sat on the couch. "So what's up?"

"Well..." I told him about my dreams and showed him the album. He stared at me with wide open eyes.

"So you remember?"

"Sort of..., but what I don't understand is the pictures of your mom with my mom"

"Your parents and my parents were friends since high school and they kept in contact with each other so of course you and I grew up together.." He went on to tell me how his parents died about 2 years after mine did and at the time Itachi was in high school and he decided to raise Sasuke on his own since they had nobody else. He didn't know what happened to my parents until I told him awhile ago and he always wonder what had happen to me. When I arrived at school on my first day he recognized me, but noticed I didn't so he just tried to act tough and see if I would remember, but of course I told him about the accident so he understood why.

"So since then, you kept this all to yourself without telling me anything?"

"Truth is I didn't want to rush things since at first I came off as a jerk to you remember?"

"Ah...True, but still even now its been months and we became friends yet you still didn't try t-"

"Naruto, I didn't want to push you. If you never remembered, that would be fine as long as we stayed friends. I read that not ever person who gets amnesia ever remembers the memories that they lost so I just wanted to wait and see what happens."

"I see" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks for telling me everything. I'll try to keep that promise we made years ago"

He smiled back, "You better" we both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Yay another great chapter if I say so myself<strong>

**Sauske: Finally this dobe remembers me**

**Naruto: Hey give me a break I had amnesia**

**Sauske: Yeah, but still too long **

**Naruto: How about I leave you what you say to that huh?**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Alright that's enough geez can't wait until they are together. On to the next chapter :3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh I so loved doing this Chapter now we get to meet who we have all been waiting for that other voice inside Sasuke's head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Rayne<strong>

After I told Naruto about us,when we were kids, we became closer then ever. I think he forgot all about me telling him that I was gay, but that was fine. It has been a month since I told him, but I haven't told him everything. It's finally winter break so the school has about 2 weeks off. Christmas time for me always sucks since I was always alone since brother was always working, but who knows how this Christmas will be like since I have Naruto..

"Sauske!" I heard my front door slam open which made me jump a little. I walked to the front entrance and saw Naruto standing there with a smile on his face.

"Umm What's up? What's with that goofy face?"

"Well what you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing and shut the door it's cold"

"Ah sorry" he shut the door behind him and stepped inside with his shoes off. "Nothing huh...Well how about spending it with me?"

I looked at him and smiled happily, "Sure"

"Cool the old man always gets drunk with granny Tsunada and trust me you don't wanna be there when they get drunk. Ugh it's a mess.."

I laughed, "I see. It's fine if you stay over here. Brother is always working on Christmas until real later so I end up being alone."

"Really? Well not this time. Naruto to the rescue!"

"Your an idiot" I laughed.

"Eh, but I'm your idiot" he smiled.

"Very true" Two days later it was Christmas eve and Naruto was over at my house watching TV while I was making dinner. We both ate dinner and sat in front of the TV playing video games and fooling around.

"Well 4 hours until it's finally Christmas"

"Yep, but you should pay attention to the game before I-"

"Noo not again"

"Ha Ha I win again"

"Geez Sasuke you are too good"

"You got that right" I smirked.

"Very funny..."

I looked at him. _Man he's so cute when he loses just like a little kid. It's nice though to spend the holidays with someone. I forgot what that feels like..._

_Aww come now Sasu you always had me._

_Ugh don't spoil this holiday for me got it?_

_Relax you know I can't do anyth-_

"Hey Sasuke." I blinked and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Want something to drink?"

"Yeah that would be good."

"Alright," he got up. "What would you like?"

"Root beer is fine"

"K" he walked over to the Kitchen, opened the fridge and got two cans of root beer and handed me one. We opened them and drank. I turned off the game and we started watching Christmas specials on TV for the next 3 hours. When I looked over, Naruto was asleep on the couch next to me laying on his back.

_He's adorable when he's asleep..._

_Why not give him a kiss then?_

_A kiss huh..._ I moved my body over top of him and leaned down until our faces were not even inches a part. Then I pressed my lips against his and kissed him gently. I licked his lips slightly and moved my hand near his lips and opened them slightly so I could put my tongue in his mouth and taste his tongue. God did it feel good. I moved my tongue against his taste every inch of it and his mouth. I could hear him make a slightly moaning noise, but I didn't stop. My tongue got even rougher against his as my eyes began to turn red I felt the heat in the body rise as I slipped my hand under and up his shirt. His body felt so warm against my touch as my hand traveled up I felt him shivering slightly. I got to his nipple and started playing with it I move my knee in between his legs and pressed slightly. He flinched and his eyes opened wide. He pushed me back panting and blushing.

"W-what are you doing?" he panted.

My eyes were red now and I was panting too unable to control this lust that was in my body. I started getting dizzy and my vision was hazy. _W-what's...going on...I-_

"Sasuke?"

**Naruto**

A smirked appeared on Sasuke's face and he looked at me.

"Sorry luv, but Sasuke's has left for the moment"

"W-What?" I looked and saw a devilish tail appear from behind him as he stretched himself out.

"I tell yeah it feels good to finally be free" he cracks his neck.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke?"

"Told you Sasuke isn't here at the moment the name's Rayne"

"Rayne? I don't understand..."

"Of course not. Sasu forgot to tell you about his family secret and about me"

"Don't worry yourself Naru I'll answer all your questions" he said with an evil smirk.

_Who is this guy. He's definitely not Sasuke, but then who is he and what does he mean Sauske's family secret..._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay<strong>** YOAINESS! :3**

**Naruto: No yay I was violated in my sleep**

** Rayne: You know you love it ;)**

**Naruto: I don't know who you are, but stay away. I want Sauske back!**

**Rayne: Aww, but I wanna have some fun with you first ;)**

**Me: heheh oh yea until the next  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well guys here's the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Truth<strong>

"Well if you are going to answer my questions then let's start off with who are you?  
>"I told you, I'm Rayne"<p>

"That's not what I mean! How can you be Sasuke and not Sasuke?"  
>"Ah, well Naru-kun I am Sasu's other self."<p>

"Other self? Like a split personality?"

"Yes in a way. Let me first explain about Sasu's family first.."

He goes on to tell me about how Sauske's family isn't human. Sauske's mother was a succubus and his father was a pure blood vampire so that ment Itachi and Sasuke are both half incubus and half vampire.

"A succubus and incubus?"

"Wow I'm surprised you don't know what those are, but that's fine I'll show you" he jumped at me and pushed me back down on the couch grabbed both my hands and held them above my head with one hand. I tried to struggle, but I couldn't get away. He just smiled at and kissed me deep pushing his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help, but moan feeling his hot tongue in my mouth. He suddenly pulled his tongue out and sliliva was running down my mouth. I was panting so and hard and I could feel my face was red.

"Incubus is a male sex demon and a succubus is a female sex demon so this is why I'm going to have some fun before Sasu wakes up"

_A sex demon! Oh shit, what am I going to do my body is too weak and my vision is blury..._

I could feel is tongue lick my neck as I felt his hand go up my shirt playing with my nipple. He started rubbing his knee in between my legs. My body was on fire I couldn't think at all, my strength was gone. _Wait...was is sliding in my pants...is that his tail!_

"N-no...let me go" I tried struggling again, but it was no use. His tail wrapped around my hard penis and tip of the tail rubbed against my head.

"You are so adorable Naru-kun," he whispered in my ear. The next things I realize we were both naked and he was licking my chest and moving lower and lower until he got to my penis.

He lick his lips, "This looks very tasty Naru-kun" he slightly lick the head. My body arched back as I screamed in pleasure gripping the couch.

**Rayne**

_He's taste so good now I can really get a good taste. _I moved my mouth over top his hard penis and kissed his head and deep throated his hard penis. I could here him moaning louder and louder. I took two of my fingers and shove them in his mouth making his suck on them and I suck his penis hard. When they were nice and wet I took them and I could hear him panting heavier. I moved the two wet fingers to his entrance and pushed one of them in. I felt him flinch slightly as I pushed the other finger in.

"Owww...s-stop..."  
>I moved my fingers in and out of his entrance and sucker harder. I heard him moaning and screaming in pleasure with every suck.<p>

"N-no...I'm gonna-"

His cum shot into my mouth and I drank every inch of it and pulled my mouth away from his penis and lick my lips. "So good...you are so delicious" He looked at me blushing a deep red.

"W-why did you drink it?"

"Well incubus do feed off of fluids from humans and your cum is a delicious fluid" I smirked. "Especially a virgins fluid"  
>I pulled my fingers out and licked the tip of my tail, "Now then let's have some move fun" I moved my tail to his entrance and rubbed against his hole.<p>

"W-wait...don't..." I pushed my tail deep inside of him as I saw his eyes widen and tears slightly appearing in his eyes. I move my tail in and out of him slow at first and slowly did it fast. I moved my face close to his and grabbed his face and kissed him deep as my tail was thrusting in and out of him harder. I used my other hand to grip his newly harden penis and rubbed it. After some time he came again this time in my hand. I broke the hot kiss and licked the cum off my hands and pulled my tail out.

"Now it time for th-"  
><em>Stop!<em>

**Naruto**

I woke up with a pain in my ass. I looked around...I was in a room I didn't recongize and I looked down and saw that I was wearing blue PJ's. _Where am I? The last thing I remember was...Oh shit! I sat up fast, "Oww...my ass..." I heard footsteps coming up the stairs the next thing I saw was the door opening and a person came in._

"Oh you're awake how are you feeling?" he asked with sad eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea it's me, Rayne's gone don't worry," he moved to the side of the bed and dropped to his knees looking down. "N-naruto...I...I'm so sorry. I never wanted that to happen. He just took over..."

"Sasuke...It's fine," he looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"How can it be fine. What he did was- and your not-"  
>"Calm down ok? To tell you the truth. Little by little I started to fall for you, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself and you..." he got up and sat of the edge of the bed looking at me. He stroked the side of my face and kissed my forehead.<p>

"I still really am sorry..." I kissed him on the lips slightly.

"It's fine, just next time I rather that be you doing that to me then Rayne..." I blushed.

He smile at me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Naru-kun"

"I love you too Sasu-kun" I hugged him.

"Now we can be together forever just like we promised..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke: Wait that's it?<strong>

**Me: yep**

**Sasuke: What the hell I haven't even got to sleep with Naruto yet. Rayne had all the fun.**

**Naruto: Sauske relax there will be a second part to the story, but not not for awhile Yuki here has a new idea for a story.**

**Sauske: New idea? Dare I ask?**

**Me: Well...hehe you might not like it Sasuke.**

**Sauske: Why what's it about?**

**Naruto: hehehe You will be dressing up like a women! -falls over laughing-**

**Sasuke: What!**

**Me: Relax you will be a star sort of and Naruto is a high schooler, but you are an adult. Hey you are famous though.**

**Sasuke: But still dress up like a girl! How does that even work and why am I dressed like a girl.**

**Me: Well that's for me know and for you and everyone else to find out so guys I'll be writing that story next :3  
><strong>


End file.
